


An Understanding

by Chelley923



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aerobics!Hux, Dom/Dom relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fighting Kink, Just kidding but I might mention it, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, because Hux and readerchan are both bossy, exercise is hot, hux is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelley923/pseuds/Chelley923
Summary: Female knight of Ren reader is suddenly approached by the general and asked to teach him the force. Hux is sick of being pushed around by Kylo and although readerchan sees *very* little potential in him, they come to an uneasy understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing on AO3. Please be gentle, because I don't plan on being. Anyways, hopefully this isn't too horrid to read because I love General Hux and he has enough to deal with without my bad writing upsetting him. Enjoy! -Chelle <3

How would people best describe you? You're a warrior if there ever was one. You are strong, at times reckless, though not as bad as Ren. Like him, you could also be blunt and a hothead at times. You trained along side a young Ben Solo under Luke Skywalker, and were the first to stand with him when he formed the knights of Ren under the Supreme Leader's instruction.

Before you were sent your separate ways to complete your independent training, you and the six other knights trained with Kylo Ren, hidden away in an old Sith temple. You quickly became the best force user of all the other knights, not letting your smaller size stop you from winning against the larger knights in many a battle. Not Kylo Ren of course, but all the others.

This has kept you in Master Ren and Snoke's favour. When you received a summons to train with Ren on Starkiller for a year, you knew your strength and dedication had paid off. Your only true weakness was one you worked harder than any thing to keep a secret. You are a complete lush; often taking any free time out of missions on distant planets to slink away to shops, where you purchase silky lingerie and decadent cakes. You love the way it felt to break the rules, to be selfish and greedy, if only for a little while.

Kylo knew little about it through your thoughts; you are stronger than you show in training, your mind far more focused than even your Master's. This makes your mind a durasteel vault, your secrets locked deep inside.

The worst of your lush habits, however, has to be the flings you have with the men and women on board. The rebelliousness of using the First Order's employees as sex toys gave you the utmost satisfaction. Being a knight meant you could wear whatever you pleased, often showing off your legs and stomach despite the frigid temperature of Starkiller base. Many a crew member have stolen glances at your swaying hips as you pass. Beneath your long hooded cloak, the image of an Arkanian viper tattooed on your arm is always showing. Behind your dark, deadly exterior was a vain, selfish lover; uncompassionate and demanding in her sexual endeavors.

"Fuck (Y/N)" your current conquest squeaks from under you on the desk. She is a tiny woman with golden hair, a logistics manager on the base. She moans softly as two of your fingers curl slowly against her g-spot.

"Quiet darling, you don't want everyone to know what a whore you are, do you?"

The two of you are currently in an empty office, the young crew member seated on a dark table as you pleasure her. Your skilled fingers quickly turn her into a panting mess, your other hand sliding up under her skirt to grip her hip as you get off on watching her.

"You love it when I catch you off guard during your break and take you aside to be my toy, don't you?" You purr, the blonde's head bobbing as she attempts to hold in her moans. You chuckle, biting your lip as she leans forward, gripping you and stifling her cries against your shoulder as she cums around your fingers.

You glance at the door, sensing someone's presence down the hall. _Time's_ _up_ _,_ you think as you release your grip on her and fix her skirt with your clean hand. "Remember what I said darling, if you even think about telling someone about us, I can make you forget I even exist."

The woman pales as she nods her understanding and you smile at her fear, liking the powerful feeling you get. You grip the back of her head and pull her into a heated kiss, feeling her melt into it as your tongues brush.

"Alright you, get back to work." You smile as she checks her watch and gasps. "Starkiller doesn't pay you to look pretty."

You pinch her behind and she squeals, patting her blonde bun before exiting the dark office. You wait a few seconds before leaving yourself, licking the cum off of your fingers shamelessly as you walk down the quiet corridor.

You turn the corner and spot General Hux's familiar orange hair a few feet ahead of you. He has a datapad in his hand but his eyes are on you as you finish licking your index finger. You smirk at him and he nods robotically before you pass each other on your opposite paths.

Kylo had told you and the rest of the knights just how much he despised the general on many an occasion. He said that Hux was arrogant, a pompous asshole who strutted through the base acting like he was better than everyone else. You had never had the pleasure of interacting with him, but you knew how he felt about Master Ren. His violent thoughts about the 'destructive brat'. It gave you no reason to think your master was wrong in his description.

You can sense slight suspicion in him as you head in the direction of your quarters. You can't imagine that he would ever figure out what you were doing though, you were too careful for that. But the thought of him finding out didn't worry you so much as excite.

The image of his deep blush as you list every crew member you pleasured or were pleasured by. The way his nose would scrunch in disgust when you tell him how many refreshers, boardrooms and storage units had been misused by you and your _pets_.

All of these mischievous musings were perfectly hidden behind an almost bored expression as you strut coolly. _He_ _would_ _never_ _figure_ _it_ _out_ _though,_ you tell yourself, _he's_ _too_ _clueless_.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

You sit on the cold mat, a statue of focus as your Master circles you methodically. You can feel his mind, poking like fingers in your conscious. You long ago learned how to keep whatever you wanted to hidden, it was like an invisible bubble that the fingers of Kylo Ren's mind could not pop.

"I know you hide things from me (Y/N)" he speaks from behind you. He wears no helmet during these sessions, though you hardly see his face during training anyways. Your body remains still, only your mouth moving to answer him. "We all have things deep in our subconscious that we don't want anyone to know, Master."

Ren pushes harder on your mind for a moment before retreating completely. You and him both know that each of the knights of Ren left behind a lot to turn to the dark side. Once young jedi, they had families and homes that had to be forgotten.

"That is true," he replies "but I sense that... decadence from you again. I hope you are resisting. Your training always comes first." You sense his distaste, he obviously doesn't understand the need for anything lux or surplus in life.

"Of course, Master Ren." You answer, knowing that your devotion to the dark side would never be compromised because of gluttony.

"Good, get up and prepare for saber practice." You quickly rise, walking over to the wall where the wooden practice sticks sit. You step to middle of the floor, your knees bending as you fall into your combat stance.

Ren dons his helmet, his dark form looming in front of you. He has shed his usual robes, sporting black slacks and a matching tank top, yet the mere broadness of him seems to absorb the light in the room. He spins his practice saber once before moving into his own stance. There is a moment of deadly silence before he lunges forward, your sticks smacking together as you counter him.

His technique is ferocious, every blow nearly knocking you back. You dodge a swing and move to spin around him but his stick is fast, hitting you in your calf. You flinch slightly.

Although you will surely bruise, you are grateful for the pain. _From_ _pain_ _comes_ _strength_ your mind echoes, _from_ _strength_ _comes_ _victory_ _._ This is what you've been taught. You focus again, bracing for another barrage of attacks. Your master is unrelenting as his pace quickens.

Soon your wrists ache from moving so fast to block and deflect his hits. You lose focus for just a millisecond, and Kylo's practice saber strikes you in the side of your skull.

You stumble to the side, the pain making you vision darken for a moment. You focus all of your energy, willing yourself to remain conscious. "Had my weapon been real, you would be a corpse right now." Ren's low bark enters only your one ear, the other ringing and leaking what you assume is blood.

You bow your head, cursing yourself. You could have stopped the blow with your mind, but you didn't. Your mind was already stronger than your master's,  it was your body that needed the work. If you were to become the greatest, you had to be **completely** powerful.

 _I_ _can_ _do_ _this_ _without_ _the_ _force_ , you tell yourself, _I_ _can_ _._ With that you take a deep breath, standing as you listen to Kylo's soft steps with your good ear. He paces slowly behind you, twirling his blade impatiently. Without warning, the air behind you shifts and you turn to block his strike.

Drawing strength from your pain, you push forward. You gain the upper hand, your movements swift and severe as your sticks meet again and again. You draw nearer to him with each hit, your body surging with energy as you inch closer to victory.

Ren dodges a swing, raising his arms to strike from above, and you take opportunity to bring your practice saber to hard behind his knee. He kneels and you bring your stick down hard, pushing against his defense.

You grit your teeth, bearing down with all your might, but you two remain evenly matched. "You're a fool, (Y/N)" Kylo snarls through his helmet. "Had you used the force, you might have actually won." His muscles flex as he slowly gets to his feet, pushing you back until you are the one defending.

He towers over you as you struggle to keep your footing. "You will always be small and weak." He growls. Your eyes water in frustration, knowing that Ren will no doubt strike you down and then storm off any second now.

You were trying so hard not to use the force that you are caught off guard when the door to the left of you slides open. Neither of you look away, but Ren speaks. "You're not supposed to come in here General." He snaps, his weight on the saber growing stronger with his anger.

"We have important matters to discuss." Hux's calculated response echoes through the large training area. Your own temper flares. Can he not see that you two are in the middle of something? You hear your master's jaw clench, then he flicks his wrist, throwing your stick out of your hands and slamming his own into your shoulder.

You yelp, dropping to your knees in pain and defeat. "You would do well to focus on the strengths you have instead of the ones you don't." Your head drops, heat filling your face. You feel sickened by your failure, ashamed.

"Ren, I don't have all da-" the general's voice is cut off abruptly, and you can hear him struggle. You look up at your master, his hand outstretched as he uses the force to squeeze the other man's throat.

"You would do well not to interrupt my teachings, General." His tone is dripping with rage, and as he releases Hux you finally glance over at him. Being a man of technology, you can't imagine that he would know the value of your training. You feel a tinge of pity for his as he coughs, breathing deeply.

Your eyes meet for a split second, and he frowns, straightening up into his regular stance. "Let's just get on with it." He snarls, holding your stare a second longer before turning on his heel to exit. Ren follows, leaving you to your self loathing. You flop back onto the padded floor, letting the pain seep back into your attention.

That. Sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins in this chapter. A message from the general shakes things up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for this chapter, it gets the main story under way. Actual interaction between Angry Spice and Readerchan should be fun. But enough of me, read away! -Chelle <3

The door to your chambers glides open, your boots dragging as you trudge inside. You wince when your fingers brush your battered skin, forcing yourself to strip and enter the refresher.

A shaky breath escapes your lips when the steamy water hits your tense body. You dab a soaked cloth one the side your head, frowning as it comes back darkened with red. You slowly lather up the rest of your body and wash you hair, wanting to lie down as soon as you could.

You smile softly as you open a drawer. There are dozens of lacey pieces; thongs, bikini, cheeky and boy short. Every pair has a bra to match, and your fingers dance over a few before picking a midnight blue one with its thong pairing.

The second your lingerie and long silk robe are on, you relax into luxurious bliss. You walk to your room's hidden compartment and pull out a bottle of bubbly sweet liquor, pouring a full glass.

You can't imagine how the other knights dealt with Ren's criticism. The way he glares down at you and tells you you're nothing, it's enough to break any man's will. Without your vices, you would probably have hurled yourself out of an airlock by now.

You take generous sips of your drink, filling out your paperwork for the day on your datapad. Suddenly, you receive a message alert, the window flashing. 

_**Message** **from** **:** **Hux** **,** **General** _

****you read. You wondered what he could possibly want so late in the rotation.

You tap the window and the message opens. 

_**I** **would** **like** **to** **speak** **to** **you** **in** **person** **.** **Be** **at** **my** **office** **in** **twenty** **minutes** **.** _

You scoff; like _that_ was gonna happen. You toss the pad onto your bedside table along with your now empty glass, flopping onto your mattress painfully.

You're beaten down more than you are tired. "Sleeping quarters illuminators, 0%" you call out. Once they turn off, you stare silently out of your window at the stars against the black velvet of space for a while. You remember the first night after you became a knight, how the only thing that had stopped your tears was looking up at the galaxy. The thought of being able to go anywhere in that sparkling sandbox had comforted you as you lie in a strange room, on a strange planet, being guided by an even stranger new master.

Just as you are about to drift into sleep, the dark room is illuminated by the blue light of your datapad. Grunting, you snatch the pad into your hand, looking at it with annoyance. _Another_ _kriffing_ _message_ you snarl in your mind. 

_**Massage** **from** **:** **Hux** **,** **General-** **I** **know** **you** **have** **nothing** **scheduled** **right** **now** **and** **I** **don't** **appreciate** **being** **ignored** **Ms** **.(L/N).** _

Your irritation flares as you quickly type a response.

_**What** **could** **possibly** **be** **so** **important** **G** **eneral** **?** **I** **mean** **you** **already** **saw** **me** **twice** **today** **.** _

You hit send and lay back, but the pad lights up after a few seconds.

_**You** **would** **do** **well** **to** **obey** **your** **superiors** **.** **Meet** **me** **in** **10.** _

How entitled could this moof milker get?

_**Actually** **sir** **,** **I** **was** **about** **to** **get** **some** **sleep** **,** **and** **I'm** **sure** **Master** **Ren** **would** **not** **appreciate** **you** **keeping** **me** **up** **.** _

You smirk, staring at the screen for almost a minute before you get another alert.

_**Fine** **.** **Tomorrow** **, 0800.** **Don't** **be** **late** **.** _

You roll your eyes, placing the pad on its charging port and facing away from it as you fix the covers around you. _Whatever_ _you_ _say_ , you think sarcastically, _General_ _._

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The next morning you awake to a deep pain on the side of your head. You nearly collapse back down as you try to stand up, having to use the force as a crutch to remain upright.

You enter the refresher, rubbing at your eyes before looking into the full mirror on the wall. There is a dark purple welt traveling from your left temple to the base of your ear. Your right shoulder is also darkened, and you turn slightly to find a third bruise behind your right leg.

You sigh, these bruises are nothing new to you. They're pretty tame actually, compared to when you first started training with Master Ren. The only reason it felt worse was because it was your head that had been injured this time. At least your ear felt better, your hearing having returned to normal.

You get ready for the day, stepping in front of the mirror one more time to comb your hair over the bruised side of your face. As you lace up your boots, you spot your datapad in your peripheral vision.

You had almost forgotten the general's bossy request, and grabbing the pad, you see that it's 0740. _He's_ _lucky_ _I'm_ _in_ _a_ _humoring_ _mood_ _this_ _morning_ you muse before grabbing your lightsaber and exiting your chambers.

You stalk calmly down the corridors, making your way towards Hux's office. There are two stormtroopers at his door and you glower at them, immediately causing them to step aside.

One types a few numbers into a number pad and the door slides open with a soft hiss. You step into the room, shivering at the slight temperature drop. The office has the same dark color scheme as the rest of the base, with a few bookcases and lounge chairs.

The center point of the room contains a large durasteel desk, every object upon it looking tidy and neat. _Of_ _cours_ e, you say to yourself, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. You finally focus on the general, who sits silently behind the pristine desk, focused on his datapad.

You say nothing, observing him with slight curiosity. His black hat sits slightly forward on his head, doing little to hide his ostentatious orange locks. His eyes are downcast, lips set in a slight pout while his fingers dance across the screen.

"So you do know how to listen." You watch his lips as he speaks, quickly snapping your head away when you realize you were leering. "Good morning to you too General." You mutter sarcastically.

"I didn't think you knights woke up early." He says without looking up from his work. 

"I didn't get up for you if that's what you're insinuating." You sneer, turning up your chin. "What do you want anyways? You don't really seem like the type to need things from others."

Hux stills for a moment, his eyebrows coming together in stress. He places his datapad on the desk, straightening it a bit before finally meeting your apprehensive stare.

"I want you to teach me the force."

His voice is clear and precise, but that doesn't stop a 'huh?' from escaping your mouth. Was he teasing you? He couldn't be serious.

"You're kidding right?" You blurt. "Why would you of all people want to learn the force? And, more importantly, why in kriffs name would I ever help _you_?!"

The General's mouth twitches in agitation for a moment, but he quickly covers up any other form of emotion. "Isn't it obvious?" He snaps, standing and walking over to his window before turning back to you. "I want to learn so that I can give Ren a taste of his own medicine. He uses his stupid dark trickery to terrorize everyone on this base and I'm honestly sick of it."

You can sense his anger as he rants about your master, see the way his blue-green eyes flash. "As for the reason you should help me..." His lips turn down slightly, "I'm sure Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke would be quite disappointed to know that you're sleeping around with my head of logistics."

Your eyes widen in genuine shock. How could he have figured it out? You knocked out every camera in your hiding places. You were so careful.

"Regina, right? The blonde one?" He scrunches his nose in distaste. "You may have disabled the cameras _in_ the rooms, but the exit cameras are just as incriminating (Y/N)."

You feel your face heating up in embarrassment and frustration. This wretched, conniving snake of a man had found you out. "You're not as clueless as I thought." You think out loud, earning a glare from Hux.

You sigh, acknowledging your defeat. You could've wiped his memory, but then the stormtroopers outside would be suspicious. "Although I technically can't say no, I do have to check if you are force sensitive. If you aren't then there isn't a thing I can do for you."

You take a step towards him and he recoils. You raise one eyebrow at him, signalling him to hold still as you reach your hand up in front of his face. "You might feel some discomfort." You mumble before scanning through his mind.

 _He_ _certainly_ _has_ _enough_ _pain_ _in_ _his_ _memories_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _Sith_ _,_ you think as you travel trough his thoughts and emotions. _I_ _can't_ _sense_ _any_ _force_ _in_ _him_ _though_. You are about to tell him that he's out if luck when you feel it. Just a tiny sliver of darkness, clouded by disbelief and logic, but there nonetheless. The force shakes around it minutely.

"It's extremely weak," you say quietly, "but you are force sensitive. This could work." Hux nods formally. "I'll send you my hours and we can schedule then." You laugh at his businesslike behavior. "No thanks." You turn to exit, "just meet me in the main gym at 2300."

You smirk as you reach the door and add without looking back.

"Don't be late, General."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Ren is preoccupied with instructions from Snoke today, so you practice saber technique on your own today. You welcome the break, the usually harsh training that came from your master replaced with solo work. The training area is empty for a good part of the day, only two groups of stormtroopers coming in for hand-to-hand practice.

You think about Hux. You've never trained anyone, never mind someone so weak with the force. You had no idea where to even start. Also, though technically the general was not your enemy, you seriously wondered why on earth you were going to help him to learn to defeat your master.

Soon, the ship seems to quiet down, many going to sleep while the night shift works away from your location. You have been meditating for a few hours when you hear the door hiss open.

Hux's footsteps sound... different as he makes his way towards you in the gym. "You've taken me from my late shift paperwork, so I hope to the Maker that we're not going to meditate all night."

That same haughty tone picks at your nerves again, but you take a deep breath, pushing your anger away. You open your eyes slowly, examining the figure in front of you. Hux is sporting running shoes, a pair of joggers and a thin long-sleeved shirt. Your mouth lifts a bit in amusement.

"Nice to know you own other clothes." You chirp, making him grimace down at you.

"Were you expecting a pastel leotard? Maybe some pink leg warmers?" He snarls, scrunching his nose defensively.

You grin, the picture in your mind is quite entertaining. "No, but you could always surprise me next time."

The general merely lets out a huff, and you sense his impatience as you slowly rise. "I suppose we should begin." You say seriously, cracking your knuckles as Hux nods stiffly. Before he can react, you bring your hand up and slap him hard across the face.

"What in the bloody **fuck** was that for?!" Hux exclaims, clutching his red cheek.

"What emotions do you feel right now?" You ignore his question, eyeing him closely.

"Mainly pain and anger at the moment." He says through his teeth.

"Good," you say, moving toward the exercise equipment, "remember that feeling. Harness it, and maybe you'll learn to use the force after all."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Two hours go by like nothing, and soon the two of you are covered in sweat. "Remind me again what physical activity has to do with using the force." You fight the urge to roll your eyes at him.

"Using the force requires a powerful body as well as an able mind. Once I start teaching you to manipulate objects, you'll wish we were merely running and doing push ups." You explain simply.

Other than his few complaints, Hux has followed your instructions without hesitation. You assume his time as a student at the Academy is to thank for that. You can easily see as he stretches and lifts that he is surprisingly muscular, though he is much less so than Kylo Ren. As the two of you run laps, you find yourself scanning his lean biceps and calves as he jogs rhythmically.

"That will be all for tonight." You announce, coming to a stop after your fifteenth lap of the gym. The General looks both relieved and upset. "We're not doing any mental training?" He sneers. "I thought we would at least do yoga or something of the sort."

You think back to a younger you, meditating to find peace. You were strong in the force, but lacked the selfless attitude that Master Luke demanded.

"One meditates to channel ones emotions and to clear their mind. We will only do that when you fully understand which emotions can be harnessed to make you stronger in the force." You smirk. "As for the yoga, if you really want to do it, you can wake up at 0500 and do it yourself."

Hux grimaces at the idea of waking up that early for anything other than paperwork, and nods his understanding before grabbing a towel to dry off his flushed skin.

You glance at him, noticing how different he looks with his hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks a rosy color that you've never seen on him. The sight of the general so disheveled sends a surge of warmth through you, causing you to turn away from him.

"We will train again tomorrow." you mutter, heading towards the exit. "You'll be sore, it will help."

"That won't do." Hux replies, walking up beside you. "I have a holomeeting with officials from the outer rim at 2200 tomorrow."

You make a sound of annoyance, running a hand through your damp hair. "Why the hell am I even helping you? I could simply take my punishment and move on." Your eyes meet his and he holds your gaze for a moment. All of the venom in his voice is gone as he speaks. 

"Perhaps it's because you long for victory over him as well." He is close enough to you now to have to look down at you, and you realize that he can see your bruised temple. You remove your hand, letting your hair fall back over your ear and Hux gives you a knowing look before leaving you alone in the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, training the general turns out be a pain in the ass. Let's see how long it takes you to murder each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy this got long. I meant to post it yesterday but I've literally been writing it since the day before. Anyways WARNINGS are as follows; violence, cursing, verbal abuse, sexy stuff. Wholesome I assure you. Anyways, enjoy. - Chelle <3

The following week has been a balancing act for you. You do your normal meditation and saber training with Master Ren, then sneak into the training rooms in the middle of sleep cycle to work out with General Hux. That is, whenever he is free. Between your continual loses to Ren and the lack of sleep training Hux causes, you've become an irritable mess.

"Hey love." you hear from behind you as you walk to lunch. Without thinking you whip around, pinning the owner of voice to the wall outside the cafeteria. The force whirls around you, you're pretty much ready to snap the neck that is pressed against your arm.

"(Y/N)! What's wrong?" You snap out of your blind anger as you look into Regina's terrified blue eyes.

"Sorry," You mutter. "I'm just tired." You release her, reigning in the force around you to a calmer state.

"You look terrible," she says, earning a severe glare from you. "I mean..." she quickly tries again, "maybe I could help you feel better?" She brushes her slim fingers over your tattoo, looking hopeful.

You had been avoiding Regina all week; now that you two had been found out, you knew that you couldn't continue with her. You has simply been too busy to deal with it before now.

"Let's go to your quarters." You say softly, faking a smile. The blonde nods before leading the way to her room.

There's something different about this particular encounter, you can't quite place what though. There is still pleasure in having Regina lapping at your sex and you do find release, but it's just not the same as it was in the past. Perhaps it's the fact that what you two are doing is no longer a secret. Perhaps it's because you know what happens when she's finished. Or maybe the real reason is because all you see in your mind while she eats you out is an orange head of hair between your legs in place of a blond one.

Regina smiles shyly as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do you feel any better now?" she asks, rubbing your thighs appreciatively. You chuckle bitterly, looking down at her round innocent face as she crouches in front you.

"I never asked you how old you are." you say, causing the woman's smile to widen.

"I'm 21 standard galactic years." she answers, "Although I'm from the Aerun system, where the days are 30 hours, so I'm only 19 there."

Her facial expression is one of someone who believes that they are loved. Unfortunately, that is not how you feel about the girl. You had never really thought of her as anything more than a pet. You almost pitied her at that point, something so pure having been seduced by your darkness.

"You are beautiful Regina." You whisper to her with your last ounce of emotion before you steel yourself. She smiles brightly, then crumples to the ground as you put her to sleep with your mind.

It takes about ten minutes of concentration to comb through Regina's brain, wiping away all memories of your affair. Once you have finished, you place her on her bed, not bothering to look back as you leave her chambers and wake her. The next day when you pass her in hallway, Regina merely eyes you nervously. You are now just the dangerous Lady Knight whom she passes occasionally on her way to work.

\------------------

You are to speak with the Supreme Leader Snoke today. Respectful fear tingles through you as you enter the grand meeting chamber where he will holocom you. Your heart beats loudly as you step into the projection space and then all at once, your leader appears.

"(Y/N)." he rasps. You lower to one knee "Greetings, Supreme Leader." His holoimage towers above you ominously.

"Kylo Ren has informed me of your training," he continues. "You grow stronger everyday in the Force, yet you refuse to utilize it in combat."

You frown. "Supreme Leader, I simply wish to strengthen my body more, that it would match my mind in power."

"You are short and slight." Snoke barks, halting any further objections. "It is stupid of you to strive for Kylo Ren's physical power when you have long ago surpassed him in the Force. Your greed will get you killed."

You lower you head at his chastisement, but inside the vault of your mind, anger bubbles like molten durasteel.

"I understand, Supreme Leader." That's a lie, but he believes it.

"I also sense that you've given up one of your... luxurious distractions." he drones, leaning back in his seat. "Well done. I hope it leads you towards attaining you _true_ power."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." You nod. If only he knew the reasoning behind your actions, you're sure he would not be so congratulatory.

"I will send you information on next month's mission. Continue to train with Kylo Ren until you are called upon." With that, his image flickers off, the luminators readjusting automatically.

Knowing you have complete privacy in the meeting chamber, you let out a furious roar. The Force around you tips the chairs in the room, the ground shaking underneath you. You take wide angry strides down the corridor to your chambers. A group of stormtroopers at the other end of the hall pause and then turn back when they get a look at your face.

In your room, you quickly yank on a sports bra and shorts, grabbing your runners before stalking off towards the training facility. It's 1700, and a few night shift officers are lifting weights and stretching casually. "Out!" you yell, the rooming clearing within seconds. With an angry flick of your wrist, a practice saber flies across the room to your waiting hand. You twirl, practicing your technique again and again.

_**Foolish girl.** _

You strike down hard, the smack of the stick on the mat covered floor echoing loudly. You spot a nearby punching bag and lunge toward it, poised to attack.

_**Stupid.** _

Your grunts travel through the gym, accompanied by your practice saber sharply hitting the bag over and over.

**_Weak._ **

Fire blazes behind your eyes. "Weak." You whisper, growing stronger with every hit. "Weak." Your face is hot and covered in sweat.

They all thought it. Ren, Snoke, even Hux. "Weak... _Weak_. WEAK!" You scream, breaking the heavy stick with your bare hands and throwing the pieces down. You hand flies to pull your real lightsaber from its spot on your hip and you shout again, slicing the punching bag right down the middle.

You use the Force to send the two smoldering pieces to opposite sides of the room before deactivating your saber, chest heaving.

"I am **_not_** weak." You growl, storming out of the room.

\-----------------

You and the general finally agreed to meet three days a week. It's not nearly enough in your opinion, but Hux seems to be the only person who is more stubborn than you.

"Again." You command, and he huffs before repeating the attack you showed him. You decided to give him saber combat lessons, hoping it would help him feel the Force a bit better. Much to your displeasure though, all it had done so far was irritate the general.

"This training is completely unnecessary," he snaps after you knock his saber away from him. "I did plenty during my years at the Academy."

You snort in derision. "I'm sure you never did saber training at the Academy." He scowls at you, picking up his weapon to charge again. "Besides, this training is to get you to feel how the force moves, not to make you a better saber fighter than Master Ren."

"Enough." you bark finally, Hux tossing his stick down in annoyance. You give him a look of disapproval, which he ignores, turning away from you. He examines his many bruises warily. They seem to upset him and he snaps his glare back to you.

"If you are as powerful in the Force as I hear from Snoke and Ren, why can you not simply open my mind to the Force with your magic touch or something?"

What he's saying is laughably stupid. "That's not how it works you space duster." His eyes narrow at your insult. "I could show you how I see the Force, but you would still be no closer to harnessing it yourself. Besides, being strong in body _and_ mind is the key to true power."

"I'm already stronger than you in body, I'm sure." Hux mutters as you put away your equipment. You tense.

"Just because you went to military school does not mean that you are stronger than me." You sneer at him, attempting to keep your cool.

"Be serious (Y/N), you're tiny. I've got a good 20 kilos you. There is no doubt in my mind that without your Force magic, I could easily best you."

That cocky, self righteous son of a bantha. Your fists clench tightly as you mind echoes that starforsaken word. Weak.

"Fight me then." Your voice is low and grave as you return upright.

"Beg your pardon?" Hux replies.

"I said let's fight, you spoiled army brat! If you win, we'll start meditation training." You stomp up to him until you're in his face. "But if I win, we're done training and you forget about my affairs."

You can feel the general's breath on your face as he glowers down at you menacingly. His icy blue-green eyes scan your face as the tension in the room builds. You raise a questioning brow and Hux finally ends your stare-down, taking a step before speaking.

"Fine, deal."

You step back as well, lowering into a fighting stance as you size up your opponent. General Hux is quite tall, you'll have an advantage with lower attacks. Your eyes dance over his lean muscles. _There is no way he could be stronger than me_ , you scoff in your mind.

A few seconds of calculation pass before Hux makes his first moves. He is lightning fast, stepping forward and attempting to grab your wrists. You react instantly, bringing your hands apart and around his own to knock them down. He recovers quickly, bring a hand up to strike your jaw, but you dodge. You notice the amount of strength in the movement, and thank your stars that it had failed to connect with your face. Hux may have been well trained, you'll admit, but he's nothing more than a glorified office worker now, whereas you never stopped improving your skills.

"Are you reading my mind to anticipate my attacks?" Hux asks as he moves his weight back and forth on his feet.

"I don't use the Force in physical training." You answer curtly, taking a quick step to his right. Before he turn or back away, your leg flies out, catching him behind his right thigh. "Not that I'd need to if I did. Your reflexes are crap."

"That doesn't seem very practical." Hux says flatly, appearing unaffected as you return to the defensive. This is the most you two have ever talked, outside of scheduling your training sessions. _Is this a distraction technique?_ you wonder.

"And why not?" You snap. You attack again, shooting your hands out to grab his arm. You move behind him, grinning when your sharp pull of the limb makes him grunt. He spins out of the hold before you can put him in a headlock.

"One would think that utilizing all of ones skills would lead to more power overall." The general says in a bored tone, simply stating what he knows to be fact. He does not attack you, seemingly waiting to see how you'll react. You scoff again but remain silent this time, choosing to respond with actions.

You jab with your right hand, partially colliding with Hux's ribs as he spins around you. He swiftly returns the favour, his much larger fist landing hard where your left kidney sits. You crouch low, taking advantage of your height as you kick the general's leg hard in hopes that he'd fall. Hux, however, shocks you by simply following the motion of his leg, landing in a perfect split.

 _Well damn_ , you gape internally, _he's almost bendier than I am_. Hux sweeps his legs in a circle, taking out your ankles. You hit the mat covered floor with a smack, fully anticipating him moving in for the pin. Before he can move to lay on top of you, your feet come up, kicking his chest to send him rolling backwards. This is your chance; you scramble to grab his wrists, your shins pushing against the man's thighs as you pin him to the ground.

"I don't use the Force in fights because I need to know that I don't need it to win." You pant triumphantly, looking at Hux's flushed, indignant face. "No skinny underfed army brat who probably spent most of his academy days learning to take dick is going to beat me."

The general's mouth actually falls open at your vulgarity, and you lean down to plant a quick, teasing peck on his anger-reddened nose. You feel his arms tense as he begins to push against you. The fight apparently isn't over yet, you realize. You grin wickedly, putting more of your weight onto his wrists as you squeeze them.

"Trim your fingernails, you manx cat!" Hux growls, comparing you to a jungle cat as you leave crescent shapes in his skin.

He moves to knee you in the back so you shift so that your knees are on either side of his torso. Your amusement fades as Hux slowly gains a  bit of ground. Even at your advantageous angle, he is gradually pushing you back. you feel your brain screaming at you to harness the force, to just win the damn fight already. That word flashes behind your eyes, taunting you. **_Weak_**.

You grit your teeth, using all of your might to keep Hux pinned to the mat. You feel the blood vessels in your hands bursting at your intense effort. Much to your dismay, Hux's wrists lift shakily from the mat little by little. You growl in frustration, trying even harder to stop him from overpowering you. The forbidden word whirls around your mind, becoming a wild torrent of chaos.

"Just- use... the Force!" The general's strained voice snaps you back to focus. You stare lasers into his eyes. "No." you hiss lowly.

He finally gets his arms high enough and throws you off of him easily. You both retreat from the other to recover. Loathing comes off of you in waves as you watch Hux rub at his wrists. You hate him, but mostly you hate yourself right now. Your tiny body, your small hands, your _WEAKNESS_.

The general makes a thoughtful sound with his throat and your eyes flick to his face.

"My word, you really are an imbecile." he mutters, feigning wonder. "You were seconds from besting me, a flick of your force magic and I would have lost, but I didn't" He looks off to the side, shaking his head in disgust. "All because you can't accept the fact that you. are. **weak**."

His voice bounces off of the gym's high ceiling, loud and clear in your ears. He said it.

Suddenly, the feeling in the room changes. The begrudging, almost playful relationship between you two disappears, replaced with something electric, something... dangerous. Hux senses it, his eyes daring you to make a move. The Force is bubbling and furling inside you. You can feel it lifting the tiny hairs at the back of your neck.

You get up and pretend to start storming off, but the moment Hux let's his guard down, you whirl around and run at him full force. You throw your arms around his midsection, tackling him. You sit up, landing a hard punch to his left cheek before he can get his arms up to block. He catches your hand as you try to punch him again and you both struggle for a moment, rolling on the mat.

"I could kill without even moving!" you snarl at him, "I could crush your head like a grape while I sit comfortably in my quarters. I could crush every bone in your _fucking_ body."

Hux has both of your hands trapped in his now as the two of you roll across the floor. He finally pins you, his teeth bared. "Perhaps, but I know you won't. That would be too smart of you." You spit in his face and he growls before backhanding you.

You turn your hips to the side, bucking him off of you. Before he can get up, you land I stiff kick into his side. He grunts again but still manages to get up. Now you can tell that he's pissed. He charges at you, pushing you back until you're against the training room wall. His arm is pushed up against your neck as you struggle. "By the way, I didn't learn to take dick when I was at the Academy," Hux grunts, moving his arm and instead grabbing your chin. "I learned to give it."

One minute you two are glaring at each other, panting, the next you slam your lips against Hux's. You grab two fistfuls of his hair as he shoves you harshly against the wall again. "How dare you kiss me." He mutters into your mouth. "If you hate it so much, then why did you kiss me back?" You purr before pulling him back to your mouth.

Hux's fist slowly unfurls as he places it on your hip. You moan softly when his fingers lift your tank top, squeezing the exposed flesh to the point of bruising. You release your hands from his hair and drag them down his shirt. You're still angry, so you take the fabric between your fingers and tear it easily. "I am not weak."

Hux frowns at the torn remains of his shirt as you smirk at him. "You insolent little girl." He says, throwing the shreds off of himself before grabbing your shorts and ripping them along the side.

"Fuck Hux, these are my favorite shorts!" You gasp, shoving him back a bit.

"That's General to you (Y/N)." He snaps, returning his body to yours as his hand ghosts along your exposed panties.

"Fuck you, _General_." You drag out the title, nipping at the skin on his shoulder. This back and forth was turning you both on, fueling your lust as well as your hatred for one another.

"Oh I'd much rather fuck you," He purrs. His hands sneak around you to squeeze your ass and you gasp into his kiss.

Hux's large hands explore your body roughly, traveling up to your breasts and then down, hooking your shorts and underwear as he removes them. "What makes you think I would want to fuck you, General? Up until now I thought you only liked men." You pant as he kisses and sucks at your neck, certainly marking you.

"That's because you're an idiot." He murmurs against your skin. You retaliate by punching him hard in the side, he winces. "I thought that you only preferred women as well. Perhaps it's just First Order employees that you're into then."

The general grinds his clothed hips against your naked ones. You can feel his erection through his joggers, which makes you sigh in pleasure. "It was either that you were gay or some kind of sexless robot. You know, just smooth metal down there."

"Hilarious." Hux replies sarcastically. He pins your arms above your head with one hand, the fingers of the other sneaking under your shirt. He lifts it up and off of you, then kisses you, reaching around to undo your bra. He tosses that too, leaning down to hungrily lap and nip at your chest. You can still feel the Force around you, intensifying every feeling of his lips, his hands, his breath.

"You keep it in your pants, General." You manage to get out between your quiet moans. He lets your hands drop, preferring to ghost them over your thighs, getting dangerously close to your clit with every swipe.

"Afraid I'm more than you can handle (Y/N)?" He whispers against your neck before continuing his marking on the other side.

You roll your eyes. "You wish. You're not allowed to fuck me because you are a cocky, arrogant nerf-herder and sexy... or not, I hate your guts."

Hux hums, leaning forward to whisper in your ear. "Well aren't you rude. Someone really should teach you some manners."

"I fucking dare you." You say through your teeth.

Hux's hands go to your hips as he kisses you deeply, your tongues battling for dominance. He pulls you flush against him before slamming you against the wall with a thud. He quickly removes his bottoms, and you gasp as he runs his hard cock back and forth along your folds. "Don't you dare." You whimper, trying to ignore the wetness dripping from your core.

"Such a naughty girl you are." he mumbles, flicking a finger over your throbbing clit. You squirm, trapped by his body.

"Fucking my officers," Another flick.

"Destroying my gym equipment." Another.

Hux pauses, placing himself at your entrance. "Maybe making you come on my cock will teach you to behave."

With that, he pushes roughly into you, eliciting moans from both of your mouths. Against your better judgment, you wrap your legs around him. His hand go to cup your ass, hoisting you up so he can thrust deeper into you. The air in the gym is stifling, your bodies becoming slick with sweat as Hux continues slamming into you.

"That's right," he mutters as your moans get more desperate. "You love taking my cock."

"Fuck, General." You squeal, cut off by a moan. A few more thrusts and you're thrown over the edge, crying out as you clench around Hux's member. He is becoming sloppy, his grunts echoing through the room. His fingers dig into your ass cheeks as he cums, thrusting you both through your highs.

Your mouths collide in a passionate kiss, this one slower and hotter than the previous ones you shared. Hux pulls out of you, slowly placing you back on the floor. You stay pressed to the wall like this for a couple minutes, catching your breaths.

He is first to move away, reaching down to pick up his pants and briefs. You stand still a second longer before attempting to walk to the spot where your bra had landed. Unfortunately, your legs had become gelatin and you wobbled and tripped, assuring that you would fall on your face.

Suddenly, the Force shifts, holding you mid-fall. You gasp, was Master Ren here? You had been too blissed out to do it yourself. You look around, confused, and see the General with his hands held out as though to catch you. His eyes widen as he realizes what he's doing, and you watch him in surprise, saying nothing. A thin stream of blood trickles from his nose suddenly, and you tell him to stop as he releases you, reaching up to touch his face.

"What the kriff was that?" He says softly as you both dress. You were asking yourself the same thing. How had Hux all of a sudden been able to feel the Force enough to manipulate it like that? You think back to your Master's words. _Understand your emotions, harness them for power._

_Strong emotions...._

"That's it." You blurt. Hux eyes you expectantly. "The emotion you feel the strongest, the one that will help you to harness the Force. It's passion."

Hux hesitates before slowly nodding. Lucky for the two of you that it's the middle of the night, what with Hux shirtless and you with your shorts ripped up to your underwear.

"Turns out you didn't need to win the fight after all." you say as you make your way to the door. "Next session, we begin meditation training."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angry sex for you guys. Sorry if it's weak, I've never personally had angry against the wall sex with an uptight ginger (I wish but what are you gonna do), so it might be a bit rough. Anyways, you might have noticed that I can't think up chapter names for shit. If you give me a good name and I pick it, I'll do a shout-out in the notes for the chapter.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> -Chelle <3


End file.
